


UNTIL

by Veradicity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bedroom Sex, Gay Sex, Late at Night, M/M, Sad, Triggers, raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veradicity/pseuds/Veradicity
Summary: LEVI'S JOB FELT REMINISCENT of his mother's work back in the Underground. A hidden contract with the Commander of the Survey Corps.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi & Mike Zacharias, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	UNTIL

LEVI'S JOB FELT REMINISCENT of his mother's work back in the Underground. Job? Levi wouldn't call this a job though; more like an unfortunate circumstance that held much opportunity for both him and his mother.

The offer started off simple and direct. Join the Survey Corps and he would gain citizenship to the surface. If Levi refused, he would be sentenced for his crimes. 

The offer never included his mother. The Survey Corps knew nothing of her existence. Nevertheless, Levi accepted the offer in hope to bring his mother to the surface one day.

He was naive to think it would be easy…

Until…

Levi fingers barely gripped the wrinkled bed sheets. His arms were the usual sore after an exhausting expedition outside the walls. A shiver of cold would have crawled all over his skin; Fall was almost over. Instead, the chilling air had been consumed by the night activities inside the room not his.

A familiar warmth screaming authority and power, radiated from behind him. Behind him as in—Levi's breath hitched, then he whined, fingers flinching and the heel of his right foot raising. 

A large cock hit deep inside him. Levi moaned quietly, and covered his mouth against the pillow his head rested on. If Levi wanted to preserve his dignity, he had to stay quiet while this man thrusted quickly and on target. Levi wouldn't want anyone to know he was having sex with the Commander of the Survey Corps.

Levi rose his face a few inches, moans slipping from his mouth. The single candlelight placed on the counter beside the commander's bed, revealed Levi's drool staining the pillow. 

"Erwin. Slow down," Levi struggled out with a groan. The pounding only quickened, he was surprised Erwin hadn't release yet. Levi had already cum a few minutes ago—now building up for another orgasm scheduled in a few. Erwin had a way to fuel the physical pleasure inside him he at least thanked Erwin for. 

Levi rested his cheek on the pillow, not bothered by the drool touching his cheek. "Fuck," he gasped, then opened his mouth slowly, wishing he could scream in shame for feeling the mere physical pleasure spreading inside his ass. His eyes darted up to the side to stare at Erwin but his dark bangs blocked the view, only catching Erwin's chiseled masculine chest and ripping abs shining in sweat.

Levi briefly closed his eyes. Then soon felt the commander's breath reach his cheek, all hot and lusty. Erwin's large hands that commanded soldiers to their death, moved astride Levi's face. 

Erwin moved Levi's few strands of hair away from his eyes. They locked gaze as Erwin continued with his assault. Levi's face lifted a bit towards Erwin Smith, eyebrows furrowing; mouth opening in an arousing disclaim before revealing his top teeth scarcely clenching down his bottom ones to hide the moans. 

"Stop it," Erwin said, his hips halting abruptly. "No. Don't do that—stop." Erwin stilled and looked beside Levi's briefly confused face.

Oh.

Levi's expressions gradually relaxed yet stared at Erwin. 

Silence. 

The rain rumbling outside the roof came into focus. Levi's eyes snapped to the window. Right, he'd forgotten it was raining. The candlelight was but a small flame now, darkening the room at its totality for the exception of them. Both of them were left open to the strong shadows formed on every curve of their body.

Levi looked back at Erwin whom dripped of vigor and sweat, then moaned enough for him to hear.

"Stop," Erwin warned again, his gaze not looking back at Levi.

"Finish me," Levi whined, then bit his bottom lip with further emphasizes. It wasn't a lie. Though this plea didn't come from a passionate acceptance. Levi wanted this 'fucking' to end now. They've been going at it for an hour now. Not only was he exhausted from the expedition, but being dominated and used as a sex object was hurting him in more ways than he thought possible...because…because...

Levi moved his hips back, Erwin's cock further moving inside him. The reaction he got was displayed without mercy. Levi's face was forced onto the pillow and felt Erwin's hand hold onto his hips. "Don't. Move," Erwin ordered. "I know what you're doing."

Levi remained still. "Am I too sexy for you...daddy?"

Erwin groaned at Levi's question, letting him go and slipping outside of him. Levi then found himself being turned on his back. Erwin was drenched in sweat. Levi was as well. His black hair stuck to his forehead.

Levi wanted this to end.

He opened his legs wide for Erwin, then whined, giving his dick a few slow strokes. Levi didn't say anything but sigh, closing his eyes and biting his lips.

"Fuck," Erwin cursed, then moved his knees astride Levi's abs.

Levi opened his eyes and cursed inside. He had no choice at the upcoming events. This was the agreement, the contract, he made with Erwin three years ago.

Levi had to have sex with Erwin a week before every expedition and the night after returning from the expedition.

Doing this allowed his mother to move to the surface. A sacrifice he was willing to take. His mother had done the same when he was younger. The best he could do is share that pain. 

The candlelight dimed further. He watched Erwin move his large cock in front of his mouth. "If you want me to finish that quick, then help me with that slutty mouth of yours," Erwin said in a low voice that made Levi's hairs stand up in a fearful way.

When will this contract end?

Levi opened his mouth as wide as possible, relaxing his throat and taking calm breathes.

Was there an expiration date to begin with?

The smell of arousal and cum protruded Levi's nostrils. Large, firm fingers gripped his dark hair, ready to dominate his mouth. 

What did Erwin think of this situation? Didn't he feel repulsed for using Levi this way?

Levi's eyes veered to the side. He didn't want to look at Erwin's face while he fucked his mouth.

The rain came harder, a rumble in the sky before thunder struck. The Survey Corps Headquarters was filled with snores, some dreaming, while others suffered nightmares; a male veteran walking down the main kitchen to grab a glass of water; a female veteran sitting beside her window to listen to the rumbling rain. 

Within the confines of Erwin's private room, no one would find out about Levi's contract.

"Fuck," Erwin cursed roughly in bliss, pumping his cock inside Levi's mouth. 

Levi held onto Erwin's hard thighs, his fingers almost clawing onto him. His knee rose in instinct. He wanted this to end. 

Levi gagged yet Erwin continued. "I'm cumming," Erwin said quickly, thrusting towards his end.

Levi's source of oxygen was cut short and attempted to push him away. His eyes looked up at Erwin and the mere view made his chest stir uncomfortably. 

"I-I'm cumming," Erwin assured, then gritted his teeth.

Levi felt his face on fire from the lack of oxygen, his mouth going through the sounds of drowning. His vision began to blur, eyes welling up in the mix.

He wanted this to end; nails clawed against Erwin's thighs.

— Levi & Erwin —  
UNTIL

LEVI'S EARS CLOGGED UP momentarily, fading out the rain. He turned to the side and half-coughed his saliva and Erwin's semen before inhaling sharply. The act caused some of Erwin's semen to pass inside his throat. Levi coughed again, more roughly than the last with his hand around his throat.

Tonight's sex had finished. He was free to go until next expedition. Levi inhaled loudly.

His throat hurt. His ass felt sore when he sat up. He had to get out of this room before he fell asleep. 

"Your mother will be given a bonus this month. As a reward for your sacrifice once again," Erwin said, too distant for Levi's ears.

Levi looked to the side and watched Erwin get out of the bed. He was a mere silhouette now, the last remaining flame of the candle gone to smoke.

Levi shivered as he regained the fall's chilling nights.

Erwin walked and stood in front of him. "What do you say to that, Levi?" Erwin held Levi's chin.

"Tha—" Levi cleared his scratchy throat. "Thank you, Erwin." Levi dared not look away from Erwin's blue eyes as he thanked him.

"That's a good soldier."

Erwin leaned down and gave Levi a sloppy kiss, Levi forced himself to cooperate.

Tonight's sex had ended, until next time...

— Levi & Erwin —  
UNTIL

The fall of Wall Maria was a tragedy no one saw coming. Yet unlike the rest of humanity, this unfortunate event was a miracle and temporary safety net to Levi's contract. 

Expeditions were left on hold—not counting those inside Wall Maria. Erwin became busier with the recruitment for new scouts, and the occasional meeting with the Survey Corps' taxpayers.

Four years had past, five months since a small expedition outside Wall Rose, and no sex.

Levi was more relaxed.

Until…

There was always an until.

Levi's contract was full of 'until'.

He sobbed out loud. No one would hear him this far off the city and the Survey Corps Headquarters. 

The forest wouldn't catch his sounds, only echo down the halls of the old castle once the headquarters of the Survey Corps.

"Erwin-ah!" Levi pulled onto the sheets that wrapped tightly around his wrists. "This wasn't part of the deal," he cried out. He looked at Erwin sitting near the opened window. The birds in spring sung for mating.

"I believe it fair," Erwin said, his arms folded to his chest. "Your mother married a friend from the underground. And that friend is working under Mike's brother. You got to pay Mike that favor as well. Am I right, Mike?"

"You're never wrong, Erwin," Mike groaned, and thrusted viciously inside Levi.

Levi's eyes rolled back; cries left ignored. He wanted this to end, to no avail. Even after Mike released his semen inside him and released his tied wrist, Mike was seeking more. 

Levi didn't even reach the corner of the bed when he was dragged back by Mike. "Sorry, Levi. I'm still horny." Mike pinned him face down, and moved in between Levi's thighs. "We'll finish until I'm satisfied."

Levi stared at Erwin, tears falling down his eyes. He'll pray Mike's death. One day, Levi would kill Erwin without having sacrificed the future of humanity. One day... Levi gasped, gripping onto the bed sheets. Mike's cock was larger than Erwin's. There was no mercy. Levi hid his face. "Mom," he whispered as Mike assualted him in the presence of Erwin. One day he'll make it a reality. But until then—

How much Levi came to hate 'Until.'


End file.
